


Kiseki no Sedai : Pocky Game! Eng ver.

by jyouth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyouth/pseuds/jyouth
Summary: Momoi inviting Kiseki no Sedai and Kagami for playing a Pocky Game when they're resting in order to practicing basket together. Kagami who refused at first feel challenged by Aomine which made him got to play. Kuroko hoping that Akashi their captain join into this game. Why?





	Kiseki no Sedai : Pocky Game! Eng ver.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who take interest in this story. I'm really thankful! *much love  
> I'm so sorry if this story disappointing, but I'm still thankful for it!
> 
> PS: I'm so sorry for the grammar spelling. It looks like AO3 had problem with mine XDD

_"Minna!_  Let's play  _pocky game_  ~ " _Momoi Satsuki_ said happily and a pocky box in her hand.  _Kiseki no Sedai_  besides _Akashi Seijuurou_ and accompanied by _Kagami Taiga_ turning in unison.

 _"Momoi-san,_  they're practicing ..."

"It's okay right? Just little bit! "Momoi insisted and made _Riko Aida_ sigh softly.

"Are you guys playing? This is your manager." Said Riko while turning, and saw Kiseki no Sedai nodded.

"It is okay, Momoi- _san_. Let's play." Momoi smiled happily.

"Let's go!" Kise excited.

" _Pocky game_?" Aomine turned with a basketball in his hand. Momoi nodded.

 _"Kudaranai nanodayo."_  Midorima said as he adjusted his glasses.

“ _Midorin_ should join too~”

“Why should I?!”

“You want to join, Kagami- _kun_?” The red-head turning his head.

“Ah, I won't, you know right? That pocky game is…”

"Oh? Are you afraid? I thought that you're not afraid of anything, Kagami." Aomine mocking Kagami and makes the big tall guy annoyed.

"You...! I will not lose! "

"I accept your challenge!" Momoi just smiled happily to see those who dueled just because of pocky.

"By the way  _Akashi-kun_  did not join?" Riko said looking for the red-haired guy figure.

"Akashi is talking to the coach  _nanodayo."_  Midorima pointed out that Akashi was busy talking about the exercise menu. Riko was puzzled at Kuroko's expression of delight at the captain Kiseki no Sedai.

"Okay, let's play!"

Midorima with Murasakibara, Kuroko with Momoi, Aomine with Kise, and Kagami waiting their turn with the winner. "Wha-wait-Murasakibara!" Midorima panicked when the pocky became shorter and his face is all red.

"Eehh??"  _Crack!_ The pocky between their lips broke.  _"Mido-chin_ isn't fun~"

 _"U-Urusai nanodayo."_  Both of them lost because of Midorima didn't want to kiss with Murasakibara. Kuroko and Momoi managed to kiss even if only briefly. Momoi smiled happily at the sight of the successful.

"Glad for you, Satsuki!" Momoi's eyes blinked when she heard her childhood friend compliment her for succeed kissing with Kuroko even for a second.

 _"Dai-chan…!"_   Kuroko who saw that just smiling.

"I want to kiss with Kuroko- _cchi_ too!!" Kise crying like a puppy which didn't get his part of the delicious milk. Aomine and Kise also succeed. "I-I don't know that the replacement for Kuroko- _cchi_ is Aomine- _cchi_..." 

"It's not my fault..." grumble the dark blue hair. Murasakibara now with Kagami, followed by Kuroko, Momoi, Aomine and Kise. Kagami failed with Murasakibara,

"Wha-wha-whaaa!!!!" Kagami screaming when he saw Murasakibara's face so close with his own.

"Kagami- _chin_ and Mido- _chin_ aren't fun at all." grumble him when they're done.

"I'll stop here, Kagami- _kun_."

"Eh? What? Why?!" almost with Kuroko, even though Kagami doesn't accept it at all since Kuroko decided to stop it by himself. Almost with Momoi, "I'll be happy with this one."

"What is that mean, Kagamin?!" Succeed with Aomine, 

"W-why it should be with you...?" Kagami disappointed.

"I don't wanna hear it from you." grumble the dark blue hair once again. And failed with Kise.

"I just wanted to kiss with Kuroko- _cchi_ - _ssu_!"

"So it's fine with Aomine hah?!"

"I never wanted to being kissed by both of you at all!!" After hearing those screaming from his friends, Akashi ended his conversation with the coach and approaching them who having fun without him.

"What are you doing?" Kuroko turned and saw the red man came.

 _"Akashi-kun!"_  Akashi blinks as Kuroko looks at him happily. Akashi tapped his head.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah, we're playing a pocky game."

 _"Pocky game?_   Which made Kagami and Aomine look like that?" Akashi pointed out to the dark blue hair and dark red hair with the disgust and disappointed gesture.

"Don't! Don't ever try, Akashi! "Akashi blinked in surprise.

"Why?" Kuroko took one and directed it to Akashi. "I need to eat it with you?" Kuroko nodded happily.

"How about Akashi- _kun_ with all of us? Kagamin almost with everyone. "Akashi nodded in agreement.

Akashi fails with Kagami, "Please, I don't want to touch any lips anymore..." Akashi just smiling reacted to that. Fails with Aomine,

"I feel the same with that Bakagami..." Akashi smiled at them to stop fighting again. Fails with Kise,

"...I wanted to kiss with Kuroko- _cchi_ - _ssu_..."

"Allright then." Almost with Midorima, "Midorima?" the one who being called just hide his red face from the captain.

"Midorin is really  _tsundere_  after all  _ne!"_  Momoi smiled cheerfully.

"It's not that  _nanodayo!"_  Almost with Murasakibara,

"Aka- _chin_ is always interesting."

"Thank you for that, Murasakibara." And succeed with Momoi. Her face flushed after touching Akashi's lips.

"Your lips are so soft, Akashi- _kun_."

"Really?" Akashi smiled. "Yours too, Momoi." Her face was turning red like a tomato.

"Th-thanks ..." Akashi turned to Kuroko.

"Do you want do it with me too, Kuroko?" The blue man nodded. They do it, make their friends tense, until both of their lips are finally touching. Akashi kisses Kuroko for a while, where Kuroko let Akashi do it. Kiseki no Sedai and the others staring at the eyes of disbelief at what they saw. Mouth gaping after they finish kissing. Kuroko's face flushed. "I think without pocky, Kuroko wants to do it with me." The one nodded without hesitation, though his face flushed. "Kissing, I mean." Akashi winked. 

"Te-Tetsu- _kun_!!"

"So all this time you like Akashi?!" all started to panic where Akashi just smiled at those who panicked.

"Hey! Let's practice! "Riko called when their pocky game finally ended. Akashi felt his shirt pulled.

"Hm?" Kuroko lowered his head with a flushed face.

"...can we do it again, Akashi- _kun_?" Kuroko looked at him expectantly. Akashi smiled softly and kissed Kuroko's cheek.

"With pleasure."

**After the practice**

 

"Do not try to touch Tetsu!" Aomine growled like a dog while hugging his best friend.

"Akashi- _cchi_!" Akashi just blinked in confusion at their behavior towards Kuroko,  _so possessive_. Kuroko looked at him expectantly, asking for help. Akashi smiles and grabs Kuroko's arm.

"You'll make him cry if you do not let me be with him."

"Eeeh?!" both of them immediately took off Kuroko and now face poker face was blooming happy.

"Come on." Kuroko nods after his lover take him out of the field.

"So they're dating now- _ssu_...?" Kise murmured in a sad tone.

"I think so. Give it up, Kise. "Aomine tapped Kise's shoulder and saw tears welling up.

"Kuroko- _cchi_!!!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Adorable Kuroko-kun. :** *much loves & kisses
> 
> Translation for some Japanese words you might do not know: (In the end the one who said it is tsundere Midorima XDD)  
> \- Minna: Everyone  
> \- Kudaranai : Nonsense  
> \- Urusai : Shut up


End file.
